


Deshielo

by PrinceCaspian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, I haven't decided if I want this to be pure fluff or gradual angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Snow and Ice, The start of an interesting friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCaspian/pseuds/PrinceCaspian
Summary: Gabriel isn’t fond of the snow nor the cold weather, it makes his bones ache, it makes his eye water should the wind blow too harshly and he hated how it would stick to virtually everything. Yet somehow you manage to help him appreciate it when you stumble across a friend in need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I'm writing this because I hate cold weather and it's going to snow tomorrow? Just another small side series to write for fun. I'll try to update this in tandem with Metamorphosis but no promises.

Gabriel isn’t fond of the snow nor the cold weather, it makes his bones ache, it makes his eye water should the wind blow too harshly and he hated with cleaning the blindingly white inconvenience powder off of his car with a burning passion. Despite everyone’s insistence that snow was great or magical or amazing, Gabriel could not for the life of him get how people would fawn over frozen liquid but hiss if there weather outside was anything over 80 degrees. It was somehow ironic that Gabriel got shore leave and was allowed to go visit you and spend time with you like he had wanted. You lived where it actually got cold in the later and earlier months of the lived and Gabriel did his best to endure the cold. You always made is worthwhile anyways. So it was not surprising that he didn’t even bother himself to get out of bed for a bit when he heard that it was snowing outside, he just wrapped himself deeper in his red and black skeleton printed sheets and went back to sleep. Your words falling on deaf ears when you woke up to go shower and take a small walk.

It wasn’t long until a buzzing woke him up.

_Bzzt._

He tried to ignore it.

_Bzzzzzt._

He wanted to ignore it.

_Bzzzzzzt._

From a mass of sheets and pillows a dark brown hand and arm burst through to grab whatever the hell was making such annoying sounds to silence it. Gabriel recognized the cold rectangular object as his phone. When he popped his head to see who it was and nearly blind himself from the brightness Gabriel realized it was you calling, your bright smile next to his as your contact photo. There was no hesitance to answer.

“Hello-”

“Gabriel please help!” Your voice sounded desperate as wind blew making it hard to hear you.

“I need your help, there’s a lot of blood! I don’t know-” There was a loud static noise that could have been both the wind blowing and shitty phone reception you had.

“Not much time! 18th and Wister-” The phone cut off immediately after your last garbled words could be heard with a high pitched yelping that didn’t sound human. Never had Gabriel gotten dressed faster, falling out of bed just to get on the warmest clothes he could and run to go find you. He had a knife in his jacket as he ran out the doors to the location. The world before him was bleak and full of snow. It was almost beautiful. Almost. Gabriel’s eyes took a moment to adjust to all of the snow as he began to run down the stairs trying not to slip and crack his skull. Cold air cut at any exposed skin, and snowflakes stuck to his lashes relentlessly not matter how often Gabe would blink them away or rub the tiny crystalline fuckers off.

 He knew it was a park and he knew you’d go there every now and again, white clouds of air would billow past his lips with each laboured breath. The last turn that Gabriel made nearly landed him on his ass. Fuck snow. Fuck snow it hell. Once Gabriel properly caught his breath he began to call for you as loud as he could muster in this hell weather, praying to God that you were okay. A thousand awful things raced through his mind when he tugged his scarf closer to his neck. Were you hurt? You said there was blood. He called again and shoved his hands in his pockets. Deeper and deeper he went into the park, pushing away branches and listening for any sign of life. He could hear water nearby. Frantically, Gabriel yelled out for you again with a burning chest.

“Babe why are you yelling? I’m right here.” You were kneeling to his left, and clutching something in your arms. All words of relief and worry died in his drying throat when Gabriel came closer with trembling hands he got a better look at what you were holding.

A big orange tabby cat who seemed soaked to the bone, was huddled up in your scarf shaking violently and mewling. There was a small red stain forming in the knitted white fabric as the pitiful creature tried to hiss to warn the both of you. One of your hands was bare as you stroked the cat’s head to try to keep it warm. When the cat struggled again Gabriel noticed that there was no collar around the cat’s neck. He already knew what was going to come next.

“Gabriel can we please keep him? He’s all alone and he was in that river when I found him and helped him out. He’ll die if he’s out by himself like this.” Your eyes were teary when you looked at him, half of him wanted to believe that was the work of cold weather making you seem like you were about to cry but he knew there was no point in lying to himself. He couldn’t leave it to die like this in the cold either. He wasn’t some heartless monster.

“Come on. It’s too cold to be out like this. We’ll all freeze.” Gabriel unwrapped the scarf from his person and began to wrap it around the cat who was hardly trembling at this moment. That made him panic, and with quick thinking Gabriel unzipped his jacket and stuffed him inside to keep the small beast warm on your way back, one hand securing the cat, the other trying to keep your bare hand safe and warm. 


End file.
